Disclosed are biocontrol agents for the control of insects (e.g., Halyomorpha halys), in particular, to a certain Serratia strain capable of killing insects such as Halyomorpha halys. More specifically, disclosed is the Serratia strain NRRL B-50575. Also disclosed is a biocontrol strategy whereby insects (e.g., BMSB) are exposed to the Serratia strain NRRL B-50575 as a method for killing insects.
The brown marmorated stink bug (BMSB), Halyomorpha halys (Hemiptera: Pentatomidae), is an insect native to China, Japan, Taiwan, and Korea. It is an exotic insect pest that invaded the United States in 2001 (Hoebeke, E. R., and M. E. Carter, Proc. Entomol. Soc. Wash., 105: 225-237 (2003); Funayama, K., Applied Entomology and Zoology, 39(4): 617-623 (2004); Funayama, K., Japanese Journal of Applied Entomology and Zoology, 49(4): 265-268 (2005); Funayama, K., Japanese Journal of Applied Entomology and Zoology, 51(3): 238-240 (2007); Son, J, K, et al., Acta Horticulturae, pages 325-330 (2009)). Since then it has spread to more than 33 states and has been found to feed on over 60 host plants, including forest trees, ornamentals, soybeans, and garden vegetables (Hoebeke and Carter 2003; Funayama 2004; Funayama 2005; Funayama 2007; Son et al. 2009). Damage to crops from BMSB in mid-Atlantic States has now reached critical levels (Marder, J., 2001, Stink Bug Invasion: Is a Wasp the Solution to Save Valued Crops? http://www.pbs.org/newshour/rundown/2011/05/fighting-the-stink-bug.html, Jun. 8, 2011). BMSB has caused serious damage to peach and apple crops in southeastern PA with some growers loosing over 60 percent of their crop (Sun-Gazette, Brown marmorated stink bug update, http://www.sungazette.com/page/content.detail/id/561129/Brown-marmorated-stink-bug-update.html?nav=5014, Jun. 8, 2011).
The BMSB is thought to have been introduced to the United States via packaging crates in the late 1990s, and was first spotted in Pennsylvania in 1998. While the BMSB is not a problem in Asia, due to natural enemies, there are currently no effective ways of combating the insect in the U.S.
Thus there is a need for biocontrol of insects like BMSB.